


Small Town No More

by Buckythejesterjbb



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Small Town, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckythejesterjbb/pseuds/Buckythejesterjbb
Summary: Your daily routine get's interrupted by an unexpected customer





	Small Town No More

It’s a small town. An everyone knows everyone kinda place, y’know? the most exciting thing that happens’s here is when a travelling circus set’s up shop in the open plot of land at the end of town, which bearing in mind only shows up around twice a year.

You work in a cafe set up in the centre of it all, a small place for a small town for the big groups of people that drink there. You’re in the process of opening for the day when a rumble in the distance interrupts you, turning your head to look at the dirt road leading to your little oasis, a massive dust cloud obscure’s the normally picturesque desert. As the blurred images get closer you can see that the incessant rumbling belong’s to a group of well kept Harley Davidson’s. with the number of passersby that roll through this area your not fazed by the loud noise, you just resume your opening ritual not expecting the group to come to a stop beside you.

One of them dismount’s his bike and walks up to the now un-used Auto shop flyer in your pinboard. Helmet still in place he turn’s to you “Excuse me?” he asks kindly “Where’s this?” his helmet muffling his words. Avoiding his visor you explain that the open plot is situated on the other side of town even helping his friend with the direction’s, “Thank you” the tall man say’s, the group making then making a quick getaway, the dust falling in their wake. Thinking nothing of the encounter you enter the cafe 

“So one cheese and pickle toasted, one cheese and ham on white, a coffee, a water and two green tea’s?” looking to the group of students before you and getting their nods of approval you make your way behind the bar and make up their order, In all honesty, your green tea is just normal tea with the leaves left in, still good, just not as great as it could be. You’re in the middle of preparing the sarnie when Wanda strikes up a conversation “You’ve seen ‘em right?” what’s that girl on about now? Nat back’s up her vague statement “The leather hunk’s Y/N? The Biker Bad boy’s? the-” 

“Human dust clouds? yes I have seen them”

“Not a fan huh?”

“Not at all, if they don't bother me I’m not bothered by them” 

You shoot your friends a sarcastic smile squeezing your eyes together while doing so “Besides they don't seem that bad” whipping around to face you Wanda grab’s your shoulder’s “You’ve spoken to them!?” holding her arm’s you respond in matching excitement “No, just one!?” the kids in the corner are laughing at you now must be contagious as the few other regular’s join in, or maybe they’re laughing at Pietro's embarrassed reaction to his older sisters outburst, “Don't mock your elder’s” comes Natasha’s monotonous contribution “she’s got a point children” you “Yeah, leave us girl’s alone” Wanda; she’s still got her hand’s on your shoulder’s “Y/N?” hm? you look at Peter “food” oh yeah you pull away from Wanda, the kids giggling at your playful glare shot their way, humming as you walk over to their table order in hand, you don't notice the silence that fall’s over tiny space.

An intimidating brunette makes his way to a barstool, sitting himself down he looks around for the person he’s been looking for, spotting the friendly woman he hides a smile distracting himself with the menu; turning to look at the newcomer Y/N finishes placing the food whisper’s to Peter to calm down before she head’s to his side “Can I help you?” she ask’s sending the wall of muscle a kind smile “I’ll just have a coffee please. Oh! and thanks for the help this morning” quickly making the beverage she answer’s him “No problem hun. Did you find the place ok?” he sigh’s “Yeah, we decided to stay there for a while” that’ll be good for your business “Well I’m glad you got there safe” handing him the hot liquid you both fall into a comfortable silence “Just give us a bell if you need anything” you make your way back to the girl’s, but still keep an eye on the handsome Biker seated at your Diner.

“You ok?” Nat “Found my mystery man” the girls or more so Wanda stare at the stranger and smirk “What?” turning back to the man you catch him looking at you before turning away quickly walking up to him again you ask curious “How’s the coffee?” you look at him hopefully, swallowing his mouthful the blue-eyed cutie grins at you “Best I’ve ever had” sharing a beaming smile you and him engage in innocent chitchat ranging from his gang to your everyday life, you also find out he and you have a shared love for motor’s you even offered to help in the shop if he needed; your both so caught up in each other you’re blissfully unaware of the new leather-clad men that saunter into your little cafe Natasha having to apologise to a blonde man with a thick Brooklyn accent saying “Excuse our friend, you’ll get him back soon” the polite man shakes his head “I don't think he mind’s” 

Time fly’s as you and the sweet man -whose name you learned was Bucky- get to know each other your talk ranging from his gang to your everyday life, you also find out he’s a trained mechanic, you tell him you don't know much about engineering him even offering to teach you if you wanted; unfortunately, your happy bubble was popped when a pale hand gets planted on his shoulder “Buck, it’s getting late” You check the clock on the wall above the door, its almost time to close up, when did it get that late?

trying your best to cover up your disappointment you and Bucky say your goodbyes “Come by the shop sometime” he invite’s taking your hand “Will do, you're alway’s welcome here” you pause re-evaluating your wording “uh!-I mean. You can get a drink here anytime” He smirks at your blush “I’ll remember that” you let go of his hand, feeling a piece of paper between your fingers examining the paper you see it's his order card the difference being that a series of numbers have been added to the bottom along with a brief message, smiling like a goof you ask if Natasha can take care of thing’s, she shrugs’s grabs the key’s from your hand and pushes you out the door “Get some sleep Y/N” Wanda joining you in your walk home.

Look forward to when you want to take me up on my offer doll x  
-Bucky

It’s a small town. an everyone knows every one kinda place, the most exciting thing that happens’s here is when a travelling circus set’s up shop in the open plot of land at the end of town, or when the raw of motorcycles comes barreling down the dirt road.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
